Unspoken Magic
by iwantacullentoo
Summary: You know usually when someone see's a cat they don't freak out...but I'm pretty sure that if that cat used to be human we could be frogiven for freaking out. There was a cat in our living room who I'm pretty sure was a woman just a second ago. Next time someone tells me that I'm witch I am not arguing with them, who knows they might turn into a dog nex!


**A/N: **Hello everyone, well this is the first story that I have ever written and I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review and please give me your honest opinion. Thanks for taking the time to stop by and visit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter nor do I own the characters that are being used for this story or any refrences that could or will be recognized by the public. Thank you.

**Prologue**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

There was a cat in our living room. There was a _**freaking cat **_in our living room, now to a normal person this wouldn't be such a big deal after all having a pet in your house was quite common despite popular belief, but to the two Swans that had witnessed how the cat got into the living room the statement bore repeating. Charlie Swan looked at the tabby cat that was in the middle of their living room, there was a _**freaking cat **_in his living room. Now Charlie has always considered himself an open minded person and was never one to judge a person based on their appearances, he made it a point to drill it into his daughter that a person is more than pretty looks and nice clothes it's what kind of morals that a person lives by that they should be acknowledged for, seeing as to it that there was a cat in his living room that was in fact quite human before I think the world could forgive him for repeating the fact that there was a _**freaking cat**_ in his living room.

Perhaps we should take it from the beginning and discover how the once human who is now a cat came to be in the Swans living room to begin with.

**1:30 pm Forks, Washington Swan Resident May 31****st**** 1990**

"Isabella Marie Swan, you need to get a move on young lady or we're going to be late." Charlie Swan shook his head as he looked down at his watch for the third time they had about thirty minutes before the party started and they needed to be their early so that he could help greet the other guest, he let out a heavy sigh as he heard his daughter shuffle around upstairs trying to finish getting ready. He was about to holler upstairs at her again when he heard a door slam close and footsteps racing down the stairs towards him, knowing what was going to happen he stood at the bottom of the steps ready to catch his daughter before she tripped down the rest of the way and sure enough little Isabella lost her footing like she always did on the third to the last step and came tumbling down right into the arms of her awaiting father.

"Thanks daddy," Charlie looked down at his little girl and couldn't help but melt at the mega watt smile she gave him. "It's okay munchkin no harm done, now we gotta get a move on or else we'll be late. Do you have Angela's present ready?" she nodded her head making her way over to the coffee table in the living room to pick up the present that she had picked out for her best friend. They were heading to The Lodge for little Angela Webber's birthday party, he had to hand it to Pastor Webber he was a brave, brave man for willingly dealing with 15 girls ranging from 9 to 11 after all he could barely keep up with his own 10 year old, but seeing as to it that they were always willing to babysit Bella for him when he had to work a double shift at the station and the fact that their girls were best friends, he along with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater volunteered to help keep the girls in line. Charlie looked at his little girl and smiled, being a single father to a 10 year old girl was hard work but he wouldn't change it for all the money in the world. Isabella was his entire world and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to ensure that his baby girl was happy and healthy. He couldn't help but think back to when Bella first entered his life.

**Flash Back**

_Isabella was born on the 13__th__ of September 1980 and weighed 7 pounds and 9 ounces at 6:17am, the first time he held her in his arm he knew right then and there that he would do anything and everything to keep her protected, nothing was more important to him then the well being of his new born daughter. If someone had told him that he would be raising his baby girl alone and that the woman he planned on marrying was gonna leave him high and dry with a bitter after taste in his mouth he would have laughed in their faces, but little did he know that Renee Higginbottom wasn't ready to settle down and raise a family let alone get married. She told him that she wasn't cut out for this type of life and that she wanted more than what the dreary town of Forks had to offer. He had asked her what he had to do to make it work between the two of them, what would it take for her to say yes to marrying him and being his wife? He never expected the answer that she gave him; it never even crossed his mind that she would be capable of saying it to him. She wanted to put his baby girl up for adoption and leave Forks, she wanted him to pack his bags and go on some grand adventure with her. _

_He looked her in the eyes and asked her if that's what she really wanted; her reply tore his heart to pieces. "Look Charlie the only reason why I didn't have an abortion was because my parents would have disowned me and I didn't have the money to do it myself. I never wanted to be a mom let alone being one at the age of 18, there's so much that I want to do and I can't do that with a kid weighing me down. It's sweet that you're willing to give up your scholarship to take care of the baby but you don't have to, there are adoption agencies that are more than willing to find the baby a family," he remembered feeling as if a freight train had run over him, he just couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of her mouth and what made matters worse was that she honestly believed that he wanted to give his baby girl up, she __**expected**__ him to choose her over his baby. It never crossed her mind that he wanted to be father, that he would be more than happy to give up his scholarship in order to have Isabella in his life. _

_He remembers asking her if there was any chance of her wanting to keep the baby and being part of the baby's life, if she even cared or loved the baby at all, he remembers the words as if he said them yesterday. "I'm only gonna ask you this one time and I want you to be honest with me, don't give me the answer you think I want to hear give me you God honest opinion. Is there any chance of you wanting to be part of the baby's life? Are truly willing to give her up and walk away as if she never existed? Is there any chance of you ever loving her or caring for her? Because I'll tell you right now Renee, I won't give her up. If it means losing you then so be it but I'll be damned before I choose a fucking scholarship over my daughter. I'll admit that when I first found out that you were pregnant the thought of giving the baby up was a possibility but when I first heard her heart beat I knew that I wanted to be that baby's father. I won't give her up Renee, not for you and not for anyone else, if you truly want out then you more than welcomed to leave but I won't be going with you Renee." When she had told me that there was no way that she could ever settle down and be a mother I told her that we were over and she could go and do whatever she wanted._

_Renee had been angry, screaming at me telling me that I was damn fool and that I was going to regret my decision but I knew deep down in my heart that I would never regret my choice. Renee had been bitter and hateful as soon as she realized that I wasn't going to change my mind, she had tried to go through the adoption process anyways. I had ended up taking her to court so that I could have full custody and in the end Renee had signed over her parental rights and two weeks later she left town and I haven't heard from her since. Isabella came home with me and my parents, my mother and father absolutely adored her. I remember mom asking me how I came up with the name Isabella, I told her that she was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and therefore my daughter deserved a beautiful name. I wanted Isabella to have a part of mother because mom and been a huge help with Isabella I know for a fact that I would have made more mistakes if I didn't have mom and dad helping me out so Isabella's middle name is Marie after my mother. _

**End of Flash back**

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bells tugged on the sleeve of my jacket, I shook my head to clear my thoughts because the last thing that I wanted to be thinking about was the disaster that is Renee Higginbottom. "Alright munchkin, do you have everything?" she nodded her head and began tugging me towards the door I couldn't help but laugh when I heard her soft voice "Come on daddy, or we'll be late." I helped her put on her jacket and I took note of what she was wearing, she had on a baby blue peasant top that she got from Sue Clearwater paired with white jeans and her buckskin boots that she received from Billy for Christmas, I had braided her hair into two braids using the butterfly clips that Mrs. Webber gave her; raising a little girl on your own had you learning things that you thought you would never need to know but I am proud to say that I can successfully fix Bells hair without making her look like she just stepped out of a tornado. Every parent claims that there child is the most beautiful kid in the world and it ain't no different when it comes to me but I happen to know for a fact that it's not just me who thinks so, Isabella had my coloring and Renee's features, she had skin that looked like porcelain and was as smooth as silk, her hair was a thick mahogany with natural red high lights, arched eyebrows, a cute button nose, full pink lips and milk chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of bambi with flecks of honey gold and her cheeks were permanently stained a rosy pink. I knew my Bells was going to be a heart breaker.

After making sure that she was properly bundled up because although it may be spring everywhere else Forks, Washington weather was always unpredictable except for the rain we headed towards my truck. As I was pulling out I noticed a tabby sitting at the end of drive way, I didn't think twice about it after all it wasn't uncommon to see strays in the area but who knew that a seemingly innocent cat would end up not only changing my life but my daughters life as well.

**A/N: Until Nex time:)**


End file.
